My Godfather
by Mal42
Summary: Gibbs' goddaughter comes to live with him after the death of her parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. I only own any characters not from the show.**

The death of my parents hit me hard. But that would hit any teenage girl hard. My parents, Ron and Maria, and I were in a car accident just a few days ago. I was lucky and just walked away with a broken arm, but had to stay in the hospital for a couple days. This didn't bother me, because then I didn't have to go back to my house. It held so many memories of my parents, that I just didn't want to think about right now. It held picture of my beautiful mother, with her gorgeous dark brown hair, and her contagious smile. The letters my dad sent me while he was overseas being a marine.

I was lucky that my parents chose a godfather for me when I was a baby. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. My father and he served together in Dessert Storm, which was just before I was born. He now works at NCIS, as a special agent. Uncle Jethro always tried to keep in touch with me. Either by phone calls, email, or coming to visit me. He very rarely got a chance to come visit me though.

Two days in the hospital, an I am finally getting out of here. Uncle Jethro is coming to pick me up and take me to his place. While I was in the hospital him and some of his friends took care of moving my stuff into his place, and putting my parents things in storage. He brought me my laptop, ipod, and some clothes to change into for when I get out.

When Uncle Jethro arrived I was sitting in my bed patiently waiting. I was wearing my faded pair of blue jeans with my blue and white tie-dyed zip up hoodie. All I needed was my zebra print chucks, which he was bringing to me.

"You look better Riley." Jethro told me

"Ya, two days pretty much just sleeping kinda helps." I replied.

He gave me one of his grins and said, " Well let's get you out of here."

Once we got to his car, I was ready for his driving. He was a good driver, but he like to drive fast. I decided to just sleep until we arrived at his house. It seemed like hours later when it was actually just a few minutes. I opened my eyes and didn't recognize where we were.

"I thought we were going to your house?" I asked

"Well, we had to make a little change in our plans. I'm not done with a case, so you get to come to work with me. I hope that's ok."

"Yeah I have no problems with that. I've always wanted to see where you worked. And besides if I get bored I bot my laptop and ipod in my bag, so I am good to go."

After going through security, and an elevator ride we reached the right floor. The doors opened and I saw three people staring at him and I strangely. If I had to guess, those were his agents. There was two males and one female.

The one guy looked like he would be very suave and was very handsome. He had this mischievous grin. The other guy next to him wasn't as suave looking as the other one. He looked to be slightly nerdy. There was a boyish charm to him. The woman with them looked to be tough acting. She looked like if she was my age she would be my friend. All three of them had to be confused. Jethro probably didn't inform them about me.

**So how do you like the story so far? Next chapter will be more interaction with Riley, Gibbs, and the team.**


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Jethro introduced me to his team. The suave, handsome looking man ended up being Tony Dinozzo, and the other man was Tim Mcgee. Ziva David was the tough looking woman. Jethro had me sit at his desk while he talked to his team, but I think it was so he could explain the situation with me.

My uncle left, and told me to listen to his agents. It wasn't like I was a bad kid. I always listen to my elders, but I do like to wonder around. After sitting around listening to my ipod I remember I needed to check my blood sugar. I hated checking it in front of people, so I needed to think of a way to do it in private. That's when I got the idea.

"Where's the bathroom at?" I asked no one in particular.

"I will take you to them. Gibbs doesn't want you to be by yourself." Ziva told me.

The whole walk to the bathroom was an awkward silence. Once we reached the bathroom I went into a stall and locked the door. Ziva stood leaning against the sinks waiting on me. I reached in my bag and pulled out the things I needed to check my blood sugar. As I grabbed my pen to prick my finger, I realized I had a problem. I was right handed and, wonderful purple cast was on my right hand. The cast covered most of my lower arm and two of my fingers. There was no way I was going to be able to check it easily, I was going to have to ask for help. I could ask Jethro, but I didn't know when he would be back. Then there was Ziva, she seemed like something like this wouldn't bather her. She see's dead bodies all the time, so I don't think a little drop of blood would bother her like a lot of people.

I walked out of the stall cautious and nervously. The question kept replaying in my mind, and I had no idea why this was so difficult for me to ask.

"Riley are you all right, you look a little pale?" Ziva asked me.

"Ya, I am fine. Could you do me a small favor. You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable, cause I could always ask my uncle to help me."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Well, I have diabetes. I am suppose to check my blood sugar, and it's kinda a little bit difficult with my cast on my dominant hand. Could you help me check? All you have to do is take my pen and prick my finger for me."

"Um, sure. Just explain everything to me. I do not want to hurt you or put you in any kind of pain what so ever."

I explained to her how the pen works, and how to get it to prick my finger. When she pressed to button on the pen, it made the horrible noise that takes awhile to get use to. I quickly squeezed my finger to get a better drop to place on the test strip. As I waited for the results to finish, I saw a different side of the tough agent. No longer did she look like a hardened person, now there was a softer side to her I saw. My thoughts were brought back to reality when my test results started beeping.

I looked at the numbers, and of course I was going to need an insulin shot. This meant Ziva was also going to now have to give me a shot.

"So, are you good?" Ziva asked me.

"Well, I kinda need an insulin shot. Could you give it to me? All you have to is inject it anywhere here around my stomach."

I told Ziva how to prepare the insulin. I lifted my shirt up a little to show my lower stomach for her to inject the insulin into. I noticed that she had the same look on her face from when she pricked my finger. It seem to me like she was waiting for me to flinch or have a tantrum, but was surprised when I didn't.

"Thanks so much Ziva. Is there anyway we could keep this between me and you? People seemed to treat me different when they find out about it."

"It was no problem Riley. Your secret is safe with me."

We started walking back to the bullpen. That's when Ziva decided to ask me a question I was waiting for.

"So how long have you known Gibbs, because he has not mention you before. At least not to me that is."

"Well him and me father were in the marines. I was born while they were in Dessert Storm."

"So you never got to meet Shannon or Kelly?"

"No. I wish I could have though. When he and my father came back Gibbs spent a lot of time with me my parents told me. That's part of why they made him my Godfather. The other part was because he such a reliable trustworthy person. He was my parents greatest friend." This was the first I really talked about my parents since I lost them. I had this horrible gnawing feeling in my stomach. Ziva could tell something was wrong. My facial expression must of gave it away. I had went from glowing happy smile and did a complete turn around. The tears in my eyes burned as I tried to hold them back. Luckily we arrived back to the bullpen just in time. Gibbs was standing there waiting. I could tell he was waiting for us to come back

"Grab your gear. We've got a case. I will meet you in the truck. Riley I am going to take you to stay with Abby." Gibbs informed us all.

"Who's Abby?"

"Abby is our forensics scientist. You'll like her, she is really fun." Mcgee told me.

I waited by Gibbs' desk, for him to take me to Abby. He was talking Ziva about something, I was hoping it wasn't about me. Gibbs an I took another ride in the elevator. When it started going down, he turned it off. I gave him a confused look. Why would turn off the elevator?

**Next Chapter will have to do with what Gibbs wants to talk to her about, and her meeting Abby.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs gave me one of his famous looks. This look would make anyone talk. It was as if he knew everything I didn't want him to know.

"Ziva told me how you reacted when you talked about your parents. You know it's okay to talk an think about them?" Gibbs reassuringly told me.

"Ya, it's just that was the first time I have talked about them since the car accident. Can we talk about this later? I really don't want to talk about it here." This was mostly because I had a gut feeling that I would break down and cry, and didn't want to do that here.

"Sure, but we are going to finish this discussion."

"Yes sir!"

Gibbs turned the elevator back on the rest of the ride down was silent. The doors finally opened, and I followed him into the room. Loud music was blasting from a set of speakers, and in response I quickly covered my ears. I heard Gibbs yell something, and I only guessed that it was to turn the volume down.

After I got my hearing back, I finally saw who he had spoke to. This had to be Abby I guess. She was wearing almost all black. A black and red plaid mini skirt and a black t-shirt was under her lab coat. Around her neck, was not only there a spider web tattoo, but also a black spike collar. Her hair was jet black and in pigtails. Just by looking at her I knew I was going to like her.

"Hey Gibbs. Who's this?" Abby asked.

"This is Riley. She is my goddaughter and is going to be living with me."

"Oh yeah that's right I remember you mentioning it, I think."

"Riley is gonna stay down here with you while we go to a scene."

"Sure, no problem. I need some company."

"Thanks Abby. Riley when I get back we will go home." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

"I like your purple cast."

"Thanks, purple's my favorite color." It was quiet for awhile until Abby thought of something.

"So Riley has anyone given you a tour yet?"

"Nope"

"Okay I will happily give you one."

When Abby had finished the tour we went back to the bullpen and my uncle was sitting at his desk looking at his computer.

"Hey, you about ready to leave?"

"Whenever you're ready to go I am."

"Good, cause I know a dog who misses his owner."

"Oh gosh, I can't wait to see him."

My dog was a huge black and white Newfoundland. His name was Sherman. It probably wasn't a good idea to have him as a house pet because of his size, but he is like a best friend to me. Sherman has been there every time we moved since I was in the seventh grade. He is the dog I have always wanted.

The ride home was some what silent, except Gibbs every once and awhile making small talk. A few minutes later and we arrived at his house, my house too I guess now. We walked inside and I noticed nothing had really changed that much. I didn't really expect anything to, it was just how he was to keep everything the same.

I stood in the living room for a few seconds when Sherman came running down the stairs. "Sherman! I've missed you boy, did you miss me?" I fell to the ground and he began to attack me with kisses.

"That's the happiest I've seen him since I brought him here." Gibbs said.

"Well he is a mama's boy. I'm gonna go put on my pajama's. Come on boy!"

"Okay, but once you've changed we need to finish that talk we started."

My smile faded as I looked at him. I didn't want to finish that discussion we were having. "Yes sir."

I climbed the stairs up to the room I would stay in when I use to come and visit him. I opened the dresser drawers to look for some pajamas. My purple pants with pink and white polka dots, and my bright green zebra print long sleeve shirt was the first pair I grabbed. Slowly I put on my clothes. I was trying to delay my meeting with Gibbs for as long as I could. After a few minutes of standing in my room I decided to go downstairs. I reached the living room and didn't see him, but I wasn't really looking for him all that hard. Sherman was laying on the couch and I joined him on it.

As I layed there next to him I rubbed his ears just the way he likes. All of a sudden I thought about when he was a puppy and mom and dad got him for me. We had just moved again and I was really depressed, because I didn't want to move. This move took place before my birthday, and I wasn't going to get to celebrate it with my friends. The morning of my birthday I was woken up by something walking on my stomach and then it started to lick my face. I opened my eyes an saw this cute little fuzzy puppy. I didn't think I was going to have a great birthday but Sherman changed that.

Remembering my parents brought back that feeling I had when I talked about them to Ziva. I hugged Sherman and the tears just burst out of my eyes, and I didn't even try to hold them back. Sobs racked my body when I felt someone move me and rub my back

I rubbed the tears away from my eyes and saw that I was curled up on Gibbs' lap. He was rubbing my back like he did when I was little. While he did this he cooed soothing words in my ear, "Shh, it's all right. I am right here."

"I don't want to think about them, because then I just think about everything they are missing and will be missing. I miss mom's smile and her banana muffins, how contagious dad's laugh was, the mixed smell of cologne and motor oil that was permanently on him." I sobbed into his chest.

"Riley, listen to me. Your parents wouldn't want to see you like this, they would want you to be your happy beautiful self."

After a few minutes I calmed down a bit and started to drift in and out of consciousness.

"Come on Riley, let's get you to bed."

"Uncle Jethro, can I stay with you tonight? Pretty please with sugar on top!"

"Come on." Sherman gave him a pitiful look. "You can come too Sherman."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to write two essays. Usually I like to write but not for physics. Also, I decided that Jenny was gonna be alive in my story.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and Sherman was laying next to me. " Where's Gibbs at Buddy?" He pointed his head towards the hallway door. "Thanks."

I got up and started walking down the stairs to find Gibbs for him to help me with my blood sugar. Coming down the stairs I saw he wasn't in the living room, so I went to the kitchen. No surprise, he wasn't there either. I went to the place I should have looked first, the basement.

Coming down the stairs the smell of fresh sanded wood hit me. I could hear the news coming from the little televison he kept down there. Instead of continuing my way down the steps I just sat there. There was no reason why I sat there, I just missed those sounds and smells. It had been years since I had been here, and I missed everything about this place.

"So, when ya gonna coming down here for me to help you check your sugar?" Gibbs asked me.

"Sorry, just thinking about something." I told him as I started my way to the boat.

"You don't have to go to work today." I asked, but then remembered that it was Saturday.

"Nope, ya got me all day today. Also it snowed last night, so if you want to you and Sherman can go play in the snow if you want to."

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

Gibbs had a grin on his face and shook his head. "Lets go check your sugar and then I'll make you breakfast."

After we checked my sugar, Gibbs made me pancakes. While we were eating, his phone started ringing. "Gibbs." "Ya, okay I'll be there in a sec."

"Who was that?" I asked, but my guess was that it was NCIS.

"Got a case. Sorry Boog." Gibbs told me using my childhood nickname.

I decided to go with him. I didn't really want to stay here all day by myself, and besides I still hadn't found a way of checking my sugar by myself. While Gibbs got ready and put Sherman put side, I quickly changed into some jeans and my white, softball school hoodie. After washing my face, put a little but of make up on, I grabbed my book bag and a book to read. When I made it out the door, Gibbs was waiting in the car.

When we got to the bullpen everyone was there waiting on Gibbs. "Riley I'm gonna take you down to Abby." Gibbs told me.

"Sorry boss, Abby isn't here yet. It's gonna be awhile till she gets here." Tony informed my uncle.

"She can stay with me." A beautiful redheaded lady told Gibbs. I didn't know who she was, and I don't remember her from the times I would come visit Gibbs when I was little.

"Are you sure Jenny?"

"Yes. I'm just catching up on some paper work, since I was at that conference the other day. An besides I would love to get to know this young lady."

"Okay. Riley this is Director Jenny Shephard. You behave for her until I get back."

"Yes sir."

I followed Director Shephard up to her office. She pointed to a couch that was along one of the walls, and told me I could sit there.

"So Riley, how old are you?"

"Fifteen Director Shephard."

"Riley you can call me Jenny. How is going living with Jethro?"

"Ok. I mean he's doing the best he can."

"Well if you ever need anything or anyone to talk to don't hesitate. I know how he can be sometimes. Your uncle told me you had some school to do. I'll let you get started on that while I do some paper work."

"Thanks Jenny."

An hour and a half later I almost had all my school work caught up. I really needed a long over due break. All of a sudden the door to Jenny's office opened, and in walked Uncle Jethro.

"Jethro, when will you over knock or wait to have Cynthia let you in?"

"More fun this way Jen. Riley there's some pizza down stairs. If you want some you better hurry up before Dinozzo eats it all."

I got up and collected my things, and stood there waiting on Gibbs to come with me. "I'll meet ya down there in a second, I need to talk to Jenny. Have Ziva help you check your sugar before you eat ok."

I headed down to the bullpen, and all I saw was Dinozzo. "Tony where is Ziva? I need her to help me with something."

She'll be right back she had to go take some evidence down to Abby. Can I help you with whatever it is?"

I thought about this and decided that for some reason I would rather wait on Ziva than try an have Tony help me. "No, it's ok. I can wait."

"Riley you want some pizza? There is a ton left, it's really good."

"I'm not that hungry right now. Maybe later."

Right then the elevator dinged. I looked over and Ziva came out walking towards us.

"Hello Riley. Your uncle asked me to help you when I was down downstairs. Are you ready?"

"Um, ya. Let's just do it here I guess." I was tired of trying to keep this a secret.

"Ok."

Ziva and I went over to her desk and I brought everything I needed. Tony looked at us very curiously. I figured once he saw he would understand.

We checked it and luckily I didn't need any insulin. I thanked Ziva and went over to Tony's desk to grab a slice of pizza. As I went over he got up to go talk to Ziva. I gave her a look that she understood as, go ahead an tell him. She quickly told him and felt kind of relieved.

"Riley you could of told me and I could of helped you check it."

"Sorry, I just didn't want anyone to know. How about we just forget this an eat."

They both grinned and all three us dug into the pizza. Gibbs and I stayed there the rest of the day while he finished the paper work for the case and everything. While he did that I talked and goofed around with everyone. At one point of the day I went down an hung out with Abby, until it was time to go. Gibbs came and got me and I said bye to as we made our way out to the car.

Gibbs and I got home and I took Sherman out while he made dinner real quick.

The next couple of day went by. I went to school and someone was always there to pick me up and took me to NCIS. The more I was there the closer I grew to all of them.

Two weeks went by and it was now Thursday. I was going to ask Gibbs if my friend Megan could come over and spend the night Saturday. Not knowing how Gibbs would answer I thought I would kind of suck up to him. When we got home that night I made him dinner. his favorite, home made macaroni and cheese and some steak. After dinner he looked at me and asked,"Okay, what did ya do or what do ya want?"

I took a deep breath before I answered. "Can Megan spend the night Saturday? Please. I promise we will be good."

"Well your gonna have to ask your sitter." I gave him a confused look. "I'm gonna be out of town this weekend. Someone from the team is gonna stay with you. I think I'm gonna have Tony and Ziva watch you. I'd have Abby but she's going to go visit her family this weekend, and Mcgee is too soft on you. You have him wrapped around your finger."

"So as long as Tony and Ziva say it's ok she can come over?" He shook his head yes. I jumped out of my chair an gave him a kiss on the cheek. Quickly I told him I was gonna call them an ask them.

After I talked to the two of them I talked to Megan and told her. This was gonna be a fun weekend I just knew it.

**

* * *

****Please review. Next chapter will be Tony and Ziva watching Riley while Gibbs is away.**


	5. Chapter 5

Friday Gibbs dropped me off at school on his way to work like he always does. The only difference was, instead of going to NCIS he would be heading off to the airport. Before I got out of the car we said our goodbyes.

"You behave for them. I'll see you Monday morning. Love you." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I told him that I loved him too, and I left for school.

I couldn't wait for school to be over. I had only two classes an lunch with Megan this quarter. The whole time we were in class we couldn't stop talking about what all we were gonna do.

The last bell of the day rang, and I gathered all my things as fast as I could. When I made it out I searched for a familiar face or car. I spotted Tony's car right away. As fast as I could I ran to his car.

"I take it your ready to leave."

"Yep, been ready since the beginning of the day. Let's go home."

"Well, were not going home." I gave him my best Gibbs look I could. "We all are doing some paper work."

"Fine! What are we doing when you all are done?" Tony's looked like the answer to that question was something I wasn't going to like.

"Well, You will have to ask Ziva. I have a date tonight, so she's staying with you tonight. Then both of us will stay with you an Megan tomorrow. Then Sunday I will stay with you."

"What, I really don't like this!"

"How about I make it up to you. You an Megan are gonna watch horror movie tomorrow night, I will bring my best horror movies and ice cream."

"Deal!"

The rest of the ride I sang at the top of my lungs just to get back at Tony. I could tell he knew exactly what I was doing.

"You do know this doesn't bother me, right?"

I ignored him and just kept singing. The only response he has is to roll his eyes and shake his head.

We finally made it to the bullpen, and I spotted Ziva and McGee and their desks. I went over to McGee to thank him for helping me with my homework.

"Hey Riley. So, how did we do on your homework."

"Well, . . . I was the only one to get a perfect score!"

"That's wonderful. Told you you would do good."

"Thanks!"

I walked over to Ziva to ask her what we were going to do tonight.

"How about we go out to see a movie. Then I will let you pick where to eat. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

While they finished up their paper work I laid down behind Gibbs' desk. I was so tired from staying up late the night before texting Megan. The next thing I know Tony is carrying me out to Ziva's car. As soon as he placed me in the car I went back to sleep.

Surprisingly I didn't wake up with Ziva's crazy driving. I woke up to her shaking me and telling me we were at the house. Groggily I got out of the car and walked up to the house, and Ziva followed me. As soon as we walked in Sherman was there waiting for me to take him out.

"Hold on boy, let me wake up a little bit more."

Ziva smiled at this. "Riley you go to bed, and I will walk him for you. Where is his leash at?"

I gave her the leash and while she took him out I changed into my pajamas and flopped down on my bed. I didn't wake up until the next morning.

Looking at my phone I saw that it was eight in the morning. I had to be at McGee's in two hours. On Saturdays I took Tim's dog, Jethro, to the park. Then I would sometimes give him a bath depending on if he needed it. Tim would pay me a good amount for doing this. The money I got from this job was mine to keep, because Gibbs payed for my cell phone as long as I didn't go over my minutes and I did my chores around the house.

I threw on a pair of jeans, my purple striped long sleeved shirt, and my boots. Once I was dressed I washed my face, brushed my hair, and threw on a little bit of makeup. When I was all ready I made my way downstairs.

Sherman was sitting beside Ziva as she stood beside the kitchen counter.

"Ready to check your sugar?" I nodded my head and went to go grab my kit. Of course I needed a shot of insulin this time. Once that was taken care of I told Ziva I would make her breakfast. I made her and I french toast and eggs.

Bye the time we were done with breakfast it was almost time for me to be at Mcgee's. Ziva drove me over there and before I got out of the car she told me, "Call Tony when you are done. He will pick you up."

"Ok. See you later tonight." As I was making my way up to the door Ziva stopped me again.

"Oh, and your uncle said to have your room clean before Megan comes over or you will be in trouble when he gets back."

I nodded my head and waved to her as I finally got to the door.

When McGee let me in Jethro came running at me.

"Hey boy!"

"He's been waiting for you all morning. Could you give him a bath when your done too?"

"Yep, no problem. Come on Jethro let's go to the park."

Jethro and I played at the park and took a walk around the block. A hour and a half later we were back at McGee's. Remembering that I had to call Tony when I was done, I thought I should go ahead and do it before the bath. This way he would be there when I was done.

"Hey McGee, could you call Tony and tell him I'm about done?"

"Ya, no problem."

Fifteen minutes later and Jethro was a squeaky clean dog. I walked out to the living room and McGee hung up the phone.

"I can't get a hold of him."

"Great and I need to get home so I can clean my room before Megan gets there."

"How about I take you home and stay with you until one of them come back?"

"Really? Thanks you are the greatest, cause I'm gonna need all the time I can get to clean my room."

McGee took me back home, and he even helped me clean my room. When my room was almost done my cell phone started going off. I looked at the number, it was Tony.

"Hey I'm outside McGee's. Get out here."

"Would but I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I am back home. We kept calling you and you didn't answer."

"I told Ziva I would pick you up at two."

"She told me to call you when I was done."

"I'll be there in ten." With that he hung up.

At exactly ten minutes later Tony walked in the door followed by an angry Ziva. I could tell they had been yelling but stopped when they saw me.

"McGee thank you for staying with Riley, since someone cannot follow a simple order." Ziva said.

Tony didn't even try to defend himself. My guess was he didn't want to fight in front of me for some reason.

"Riley is your room clean?"

"Yep, McGee helped me."

"McGee, how about you stay. I'm sure Tony would be more than happy to buy you dinner." Ziva said slyly.

We all hung out in the living room watching television and goofing around. Finally at five Megan arrived at the house.

"Yes! You are finally here. I've been so impatient all day."

"It's true. She was more impatient than Ralphie wanting a BB gun in the movie, A Christmas Story."

'Hahaha, Tony. Your so hilarious!" I sarcastically told him. "So how about you go pick up dinner Tony so we can start our horror move marathon."

Everyone told Tony what they wanted from the Chinese restaurant. Him and McGee then went to go pick it up.

Megan and I got everything situated an ready in the living room. We moved the coffee table so our beds could be in the middle of the room, and somewhat close to the fireplace. I grabbed one of the movies Tony had brought over and placed it in the DVD player, and then turned out the lights. As the movie began me an Megan started talking.

"So, is that guy still annoying you."

"Darrin? Yeah, unfortunately. I mean he is nice and all, but he just way too clingy and not really my type."

"Yeah, I understand. I mean he's kinda weird to be honest. You know who is really cute?" I gave her a looked that said, spill it. "Tony." She whispered, as if he could hear her all the way from the restaurant. "Don't you think so?"

"Um, no! He's like a brother or an uncle to me. That's just strange."

Suddenly Ziva snuck in the room. "What are you girls discussing?"

"Nothing!" We both said at the same time.

Ziva sat down on the couch and watched the movie with us while we waited for them to come back with the food. Sherman sat between Megan an me. Every once and awhile Megan would hide her face in his soft black fur. I myself would start to pet him or hug him when it got to a suspenseful part. Then there was Ziva, she just sat there an just laughed when it got to a scary or gruesome part. All of a sudden the door slammed open and Megan and I screamed bloody murder, and Ziva grabbed her gun.

It turned out to be Tony and Mcgee with our food. "I so hate you right now. You scared the crap out of me." I told Tony.

"Well I guess if you hate me then I will have to eat your food and your share of the ice cream. Besides it's snowing like crazy out there."

"Nuh uh. Maybe school will be cancelled on Monday." I said.

"That would be so awesome!" Megan shrieked.

"Back to reality you two. It's Saturday, by Monday morning the roads will be clear and most of the snow gone."

"Thanks for bursting our bubbles Tony." I said while Megan giggled.

We sat in the living room and ate our food while we finished the first movie. The whole night we watched most of the horror movies Tony had brought and every once and awhile he would try and scare one of us. Before it got too late McGee decided he should head home, cause the roads were getting bad.

I'm not sure when we all fell asleep but I woke up in the middle of the night and saw something I thought I would never see. Tony and Ziva were curled up on the couch together and asleep in each others arms. Still somewhat out of it I went back to sleep.

The next morning Megan and I was awaken by Tony hitting us with pillows. I could smell pancakes and bacon being cooked in the kitchen.

"Were up, were up! Stop attacking." I said.

"Riley go get your kit and I'll check your sugar." Tony told me.

When I got up to go get it I noticed all the snow when I looked out the living room window.

"Whoa, that's a ton of snow. I'm gonna guess were on a level three, no one is to be on the roads except emergency vehicles."

"Yep! Megan's mom called and said that once the level has been lifted she'll come and get her."

"So, if it doesn't get lifted I get snowed in with you guys." Megan asked hoping for it to be true.

"I guess so."

The rest of the day we stayed on a level three, which of course Megan and I loved. We played out in the snow with Sherman, we talked Tony and Ziva into playing board games with us, and Finished up the horror movie marathon.

Later in the afternoon I got a call from Gibbs. "Hey sweetie. I don't know if I will be able to make it home by tomorrow morning. All the flights are being cancelled."  
"Really, you have to make it home. You promised."  
"I know. Let me talk to Tony or Ziva." I handed the phone to Ziva.

"Well Gibbs is gonna try hard to make it here by tomorrow morning but he does not know. Since you will probably not have school tomorrow either we will stay here with you or you can come with us to NCIS."

"Yes! But that's too bad about him not going to be able to get home."

**

* * *

**

**Will Gibbs be able to make it home when he promised? You will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. As always please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The level was soon lowered after Gibbs called. Megan tried to talk her mom into letting her stay another night, because there was no way we were going to have school the next day. Unfortunately Tony offered to drive her home, so her mom made her come home.

While Tony was gone Ziva and I made dinner, burgers and fries. A drive that normally took fifteen minutes, took Tony an hour. By the time he got back Ziva and I were about to start eating.

The rest of the night was quiet and pretty boring. All we did was watch movies on TV. Even though I didn't have school the next day, I was wanting to go to bed around ten.

"You're really going to bed? You don't have school tomorrow, you should be staying up late as possible." Tony informed me.

"Leave her alone, if she wants to go to sleep let her. She had a very busy day. Besides she probably wants to get away from you!" Ziva said.

Before Tony could make a comment I butted in, "Love you both, but seriously I am about to fall asleep right where I stand. Night"

I made my way up the stairs groggily, with Sherman following close behind me. Quickly I changed into my pajamas and jumped under the covers. I Grabbed my ipod from my night stand. While I clicked on my Sleep playlist, I placed the ear buds in my ears. Within seconds I was asleep. That is until I awoke later.

I awoke to Gibbs placing a kiss on my forehead. Slowly I started to open my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Hey, didn't mean to wake you. I changed my flights around to get home early and had to drive part of the way too. Go back to sleep."

"Now that I am up I can't fall back asleep. Are you going to go work on the boat?"

"I was gonna go change then go an work on it. Wanna come help?" He asked, grinning because he already knew the answer to this.

"Yeah!"

While Gibbs changed, Sherman and I went into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of milk and a bag of pretzels. In my slippered feet I made my way down to the boat in the basement. I went over to what Gibbs had started, and picked up the sander and started going side to side.

A few minutes later I heard Gibbs make his way down. "I figured You would be laying on the couch not Sherman." He said.

This made me look over to the old maroon couch that was up against one of the walls. Sherman was sprawled out on the couch. He had a look that said, don't judge me.

"Are Tony and Ziva still here?"

"No, I got here a little bit ago. I told them they could go home if they wanted to. The roads are a little bit better now. How was your weekend with them go?"

"Really good, except there was a miss communication with Tony Saturday. He thought he was suppose to pick me up at a certain time. So he was waiting at Mcgee's, and Mcgee had driven me home an he was waiting with me until one of them got home."

"That doesn't surprise me. How was Megan?"

"Good. She gets her permit next week. Oh, she said that this one guy in our class likes me." I threw in the last part slowly and sneakily as I could. I didn't know how he would react to me dating and with other things of that matter. I waited for his reaction, but he kept his the same face.

"That's nice."

"Yeah? His name is Bryson. We haven't talked yet though. But this other guy, Darrin, won't stop talking to me."

"You need any help with taking care of that?

"Nope. Taking care of it."

"Ok, if you need help don't hesitate."

We talked for a while, until I got tired. I didn't feel like traveling all the way up to my room so I laid on the couch. This didn't make Sherman too happy. After I got to the couch the sound of Gibbs working lulled me to sleep.

The next morning Sherman woke me up by giving me a slobbery kiss. I slowly got up and remember that I fell asleep in the basement. I got up and made my way up to the kitchen. Gibbs was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his normal coffee.

"How'd ya sleep?" He ask me.

"Ok I guess. So, I guess I was right, no school today?"

"Yep. Looks like you'll either be with me today at work, or you can stay home by yourself if you want."

"I think I might stay home. If that is ok with you."

"It's all right with me. You know my number if ya need anything."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later. I'm going back to bed."

"Ok. Don't sleep all day."

I went back to my room and got cozy in my bed and was asleep in an instant. I awoke a few hours later to a loud noise.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter something big is about to happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Really sorry that it's been forever since I've updated. It's been really hectic with school and work. Please forgive me, and I promise that I will update a lot better than I was.**

* * *

A loud noise woke me up from my sleep. It took me a few seconds to realize it was coming from outside my door. Cautiously I make my way over to the white wooden door. I pressed my ear up to it to listen for anymore noises. As I slowly opened the door, it creaked open to reveal a mad looking Sherman. He must have gotten shutout while I was asleep. I looked at the time and noticed it had only been two hours since Gibbs had left.

After debating what I should do for the day, I found out there was not much to do, I should have gone with Gibbs to work, oh well. Checking my sugar, I made me realize I should eat something. This gave me the idea to make cookies.

I gathered all the ingredients and began making chocolate chip cookies. It was going smoothly until I took out the last batch. Somehow I about dropped the full dangerously hot cookie sheet. Quickly I grabbed it without a pot holder or anything to cover the delicate skin of my hand. Then of course I burnt my hand badly, and of course it was the same arm with the cast.

As fast as I could I ran to the kitchen sink and threw my throbbing hand under the cold water. After a minute I decided to look at the damage. It was pretty bad. The normal light tan skin was beginning to turn a deep red. A large blister was also starting to form as well. I knew I had to call Gibbs. This was not something I really wanted to do but I knew I had to.

Waiting for the phone to be answered I figured out what I was going to tell him.

"Gibbs." A gruff voice brought my attention back to me.

"Hey, it's Riley. I ummm . . . kinda . . . had an accident at home." I shakily told him. "Are you alright?"

"Kinda. I burnt my hand pretty good."

"I will be over in a minute. I'll bring you here for Ducky to look at it."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

Once I got off the phone with him I then realized I was still in my pajamas. Looking through my clothes, I decided on a pair of jeans and my Cincinnati Reds zip up hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath. Carefully I put them on trying not to use my burnt hand if it was possible. When I was dressed I put on a small amount of makeup and ran a brush through my messy hair. Gibbs wasn't there still, I decided to pack a bag to take with me. You never know, I might be there until he decides to go home for the evening.

Sherman came up to me and began to nudge me and pace in circles. This meant that he had to go outside of course. While I was walking him, Gibbs' car pulled in front of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review if you feel like it!**

* * *

The ride to NCIS was pretty quiet. Before we left is another story though. He asked if I was alright of course, and then asked what was I thinking. All I wanted to do was make some cookies for everyone, I didn't mean to hurt myself. While we were in the car it seemed Gibbs was mad at me. The whole silence thing and the stern look on his face made me guess this. I wonder if he thinks that I did this on purpose to get attention, because that is not what I wanted. On a snow day I'd rather be back at home snuggled on the couch with my dog, a steamy mug of cocoa, and a good book.

As we arrived to the bullpen, Gibbs' phone began to ring. He gruffly answered it and said a very few amounts of words.

"Dinozzo, take Riley down to Ducky to have him take a look at her hand." Gibbs said.

"On it Boss! Come on Riley."

Tony could tell something was wrong during the elevator ride down to see Ducky. He kept trying to get me to laugh, but unfortunately it was not working. Ducky greeted us when we arrived to autopsy.

"Ah, Anthony and Riley. What brings you down here?"

"I burnt my hand ducky. Gibbs wanted you to look at it." I glumly informed him.

"Well's lets take a look at it, shall we."

Ducky quickly looked at my hand. He poked and prodded it a little, and of course that stung quite a bit. My hand had a few blisters here and there, plus there was some open areas on my hand. Ducky went away for a few minutes, as I could only guess to get some supplies.

"Riley, what's wrong? You just burnt your hand, it doesn't look too bad to me. Even Ducky doesn't think it looks too bad." Tony said to me.

"Nothings wrong Tony. I'm, just really tired cause of being up kind of late last night." I grumbled to him. I didn't know why I was so grumpy acting.

Ducky came back into the room with some bandages and other things.

"Only a first degree burn, nothing to serious my dear. I will put some burn cream on it and wrap it an you shall be good as new. Why don't we take an x-ray of your arm, since it's suppose to come off soon anyways."

The thought of this made me smile a little bit. I couldn't wait to finally get this horrid plaster thing off my arm.

"Really, thanks Ducky!" I said a little more excitedly. I was tired of this annoying cast, and it's a pain when I get an itch under it.

In the middle of ducky wrapping my arm Tony's phone went off.

"Ok Boss, on my way." Tony said to Gibbs. "Riley I gotta go do something for your uncle. You know how to get back to the bullpen. Gibbs wants you to stay at his desk if he's not there." I mumbled a, "Ya, sure." to Tony, and he left.

Ducky finished caring for my hand and took an x-ray of my arm. "Looks like you can get out of the cast early my dear."

"Finally, thank you so much Ducky!" I said and placed a kiss on his cheek. He took something that looked like a tiny saw to cut off my horribly smelly cast. "There you go my dear. Is everything all right? You seem a little out of sorts today."

"Everything is fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night is all."

"Alright, you better get up to Jethro's desk. I will see you later my dear."

" Bye Ducky. And thank you so much for everything."

I gave him a hug and made my way to the elevator. As I was waiting for the elevator, I decided that I was not ready just yet to go back to Gibbs' desk. Taking my time, I climbed the stairs to the roof.

Once I reached the fresh air, I put my coat on. Sitting there I thought about everything that has happened to me. I thought about what my life would be like if my parents were still alive. I began to cry and became angry at everything that my parents are going to miss. All of a sudden I felt someone put there arms around me. It was Gibbs, he was trying to calm me down. Until he had came over I didn't know that I was so angry I was shaking and screaming. He sat there with me holding me, rubbing my back and telling me that everything was going to be all right.

"Gibbs, I miss them still."

"I know you do. You'll never truly get over them being gone. But after awhile you'll come to understand it better."


	9. Chapter 9

Months went by and life went on as normal, or at least as normal as it can be for me. It was the beginning of summer, and I would be spending some of the summer by myself or at NCIS if I wanted to go with Gibbs. This morning I decided to stay behind at home. I wasn't feeling the best and just wanted to lay around all day seemed like a good idea to me.

" You staying or leaving?" Gibbs asked me.

" I think I'm gonna stay home today give everyone my love."

" Ok. Are you ok, you look a little pale?"

" Ya, I just got a really bag headache."

" I'll check on you later."

With that Gibbs gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. After he left I grabbed my comforter, pillow, and a book and went to lay down in the living room.

An hour later I woke up my stomach was nauseous and my clothes were drenched in sweat. As I tried to get up to go to the bathroom My muscles and joints felt like I had did strenuous weightlifting all day. I laid back down and grabbed my cell phone to call Gibbs. He finally answered and I didn't understand what he was saying. What is wrong with me, was the question that was repeating in my mind as I laid there and I could here someone yelling my name. It sounded like Gibbs, didn't he already leave, did he come back, or is it really even him?

* * *

**I know, really short chapter. I promise I will put another chapter up later this week very possibly!**


	10. Chapter 10

I began to come back to consciousness. When I tried to open my eyes the bright light hurt my eyes. It took a few seconds for me to adjust to the light. Everything was a bright haze to me. Once I was able to see my surroundings I had no idea how I got to the hospital. the last thing I remember, was laying on the couch and talking to Gibbs. I could see Gibbs smiling at me in the chair next to my hospital bed. I could tell he was worried about me. It looked like he hadn't slept for awhile as his smile slowly went away. I knew he was worried because he thought of me as his daughter. I was his second chance as the child that was taken away from him way too soon.

"What happened, how did I get here?" I asked him with worry in my voice.

"The doctors say you obtained Q Fever. Ducky said that this Fever targets the lungs, heart, and most it isn't that deadly, but for some reason it was a little bit stronger than the normal strain."

"So, your thinking some one did this to me on purpose?"I asked confused. I didn't know why someone would want to do this to me. I've never had a problem with anyone.

"Were still trying to figure out how you got sick. When you didn't answer me on the phone, I drove to the house and you were passed out on the living room floor. I rushed you to the hospital. They had no idea what was wrong, but once they did they had to put you into a coma until the medicine started working." Gibbs told me.

"Uncle Gibbs, I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Whoever did this either meant it for me, or did it you to get back at me. I'm the one who should apologize to you." Gibbs said sternly.

"Gibbs, you apologized. You don't apologize." I laughed. "It's no ones fault but the bad guy who did this. I love you Gibbs."

"I love you too sweetie." Gibbs said while he hugged me and placed a kiss on my head.

Days went by and the only clue they had was how I got sick. Someone had infected my insulin with the bacteria. I had to keep going to the hospital every once in awhile to make sure there was no other complications. Of course with my luck, I was having problems with my heart. But luckily it was only pericarditis. This just meant that the covering of my heart was inflamed, but all I needed to do was take some aspirin along with my antibiotics I have to take for the Q fever.

I was slowly getting back to my normal self, with the help of my amazing family. Sitting there in the bullpen I looked at those who were worried for me and who were seeking out the one who caused me to be in such a dire state of health. This made me think that they would risk their life for me. Tony was starring at me as I sat at my uncles desk.

"What Tony!" I asked him. The starring was annoying me entirely too much.

"Nothing. Just wondering how you were feeling."

"Sorry, I'm just really tired. Um, I guess I'm better." I hadn't been able to sleep since I found out someone tried to poison me. Every time I tried to sleep I thought about the possibility of them killing me in my sleep.

"I take it Gibbs doesn't know about the whole not sleeping thing."

"No. Please don't tell him. I don't want to worry him anymore than I have. Plus I think he feels like it's his fault. This person did this to me to get back at him. I wish he knew I don't think it's his fault."

"Just give him some time and he will be back to himself. I might be able to help with the sleeping thing." He informed me with a smirk.

"Tony, I have too many drugs as it is now. I don't want to add anymore."

"No, not drugs. If you feel up to it I can show you how to defend yourself. Maybe this will help you feel a little more confident and stronger. I bet even Ziva will help show some assassin moves."

We both started to laugh. "Ya, I'd like that Tony." I told him as I went back to Gibbs' desk.

* * *

**I know, not that much interaction with the others. I wanted to show the relationship between Gibbs and Riley, and how Tony is like a protective brother to her. Leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Days went by and the only clue they had was how I got sick. Someone had infected my insulin with the bacteria. I had to keep going to the hospital every once in awhile to make sure there was no other complications. Of course with my luck, I was having problems with my heart. But luckily it was only pericarditis. This just meant that the covering of my heart was inflamed, but all I needed to do was take some aspirin along with my antibiotics I have to take for the Q fever.

I was slowly getting back to my normal self, with the help of my amazing family. Sitting there in the bullpen I looked at those who were worried for me and who were seeking out the one who caused me to be in such a dire state of health. I knew then that they would do anything for me, even possibly risk their own life for mine. They have grown to be my family, the second chance I had to the family that I had lost.

"You okay there Riley?" Tony asked me, with a look of concern.

"Ya, just thinking about my birthday." I quickly lied. My birthday of course was weeks ago while I was in the hospital. Luckily Gibbs let me get my licenses a couple of days ago. I didn't really want a huge big super sweet sixteen or anything but something small with my friends. I didn't say anything to Gibbs about it, because I knew that it was probably out of the question since the bad guy was still out there. Anyways I've never been the type of person who did liked to draw attention to myself. Plus I only had a small group of friends. Granted my friends were pretty much friends with a ton of other people in my school, I'd rather stick with the small amount I had. I knew I could trust them and they were true friends, the others weren't that friendly, and seemed pretty fake in my opinion.

"What did you do for your super sweet sixteen anyways? You've never said how you celebrated. Eww, did Gibbs get you an amazingly awesome car?" He mentioned. Knowing Tony he probably thought I had some huge celebration that he didn't get invited to. And like always he was wrong.

"Never really celebrated it. I mean Gibbs did take me out to dinner and got me a few gifts. He didn't get me a car, I inherited my parents other car. A 2004 chevy S10 truck. Red with black leather interior." The truck was my fathers. I remember him driving it to take me to softball practices and to go get ice cream in the summer when he didn't have to work on Sundays. He was always listening to old country music, like Johnny Cash, Merle Haggard, and Conway Twitty. Even though listening to those songs all the time drove me crazy, I miss it. Sometimes I find myself listening to that type of music just to bring back memories of my father.

"That's awesome Riley. You have a little piece of your family that rides along with you. So, since I haven't seen you in awhile I need to give you your gift. I know the rest of the team needs to too. Why don't we take you out to eat so we can celebrate and give you your gifts. You free this Friday night?"

"How about we just have pizza at the house. Of course I'll have to ask Gibbs if it's . . ." I was interrupted by Gibbs as he walked into the bullpen.

"Friday night seems good. Besides we didn't have a party for you anyways. Why don't you invite Megan to come over too."

"Really? Awesome! I will go call her now." I started to walk away to go and call Megan. I ran back over to Gibbs real quick and gave him a peck on the cheek, and told him thanks.

Gibbs Point of View

"How is Riley Gibbs? She still does not really seem like herself still." Ziva asked me. She had a worried look on her face. I knew she thought of Riley as a younger sister or a niece. In fact, I knew that all of my team thought of her like this.

"She hasn't really mentioned anything to me. I'm just waiting on her to bring it up. You can't force anything out of her, you just have to wait until she's ready to talk."

"I understand. If you need me to talk to her, let me know. She is a very independent girl, and I know she will let you know when she wants to talk."

Ziva was right. Riley was independent. Very rarely did I have to wake her up to get ready for school, get on her about doing homework or chores. I don't want to go as far as calling her an angel, because she had moments like anyone, where she had bad choices. Luckily, her good choices way out numbered her bad.

"Thanks Ziva, I'll keep that in mind." I shot her a grin. There was a feeling that whatever was on Riley's mind was eating away at her, and was soon going to be exposed. She couldn't hold out that long when she wanted to tell me something important or was upset about something. I knew it was getting close to the usual amount of time it takes her to divulge all that she was keeping in that mind of hers.

Riley's Point of View

I just finished talking to Megan and she was allowed to come over Friday night. It had been awhile since we had hung outside of school. I couldn't wait to see her and have dinner with my family. It surprised me that Gibbs was fine with everything on Friday. It just seems like lately all he has had on his mind was trying to catch the person who put me in the hospital. It was like his gut was telling him this wasn't going to be the last time something would happen.

This time it was me, what if he went after me again, Uncle Gibbs, or someone from my new family. I couldn't live with something happening to one of them. I've already lost too many loved ones, and I don't want to loose anymore. I was just starting to get use to not having my parents anymore, of course that's something you can never really get use to. They are people who brought you into this world. Your a little part of each of them and no one else. They are the ones who take care of when your sick. They are the ones who would do anything for you just so they didn't have to see you in pain. I might not have my parents anymore to do this for me, but I did have Gibbs and he has been doing a very good job of these.

I should really talk to him and thank him for everything he has done for me. I know he has done a lot for me and I wish there was something I could do for him. I wish he would go out every now and then. When he's not at NCIS, he's with me, or in the basement with his boat. He needs a girlfriend. Of course he says he doesn't, because he has had too many ex's and which ended horribly, and even girlfriends that's ended horribly. I'm not agreeing that all those women weren't that great, but of course it takes two as they say. I wish he still had feelings for Jenny. She such an amazing person. They of course had something going on at one time, but unfortunately it ended. I know that deep down they still wish they were still together. You can see it in their eyes when their in the same room, or when you mention the others name. I think I will invite her to Friday's celebration. Friday can't get here soon enough.

* * *

**How did you like the chapter. I thought I would try a little bit of Gibbs point of view. Please review, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Friday took forever to come, but when it did I was like a wave of relief hit me. I picked up Megan after school so we could head over to NCIS, because once the team was done at the office we were heading over to the house. Plus, she's never been to NCIS before. As we drive towards our destination, we talked about school, and about this guy I really like. His name was Cole and he was a Junior, so only a year difference. In our school he was the most sweetest guy and everyone liked him and were friends with him. Just last week he started talking to me at school and texting me. With all my heart I hoped he liked me the same way I liked him. Of course I was incredibly, overly, infatuated with him, but there is no way I could ever get a guy like him. I mean I am plain Jane, no, I'm even plainer than that. Of course the friend that Megan was she was try to telling I had no idea how great I truly was.

Once we reached the building we made our way up to the bullpen. There was something wrong with what was in front of us when we stepped off the elevator, Gibbs and the team was not there.

"Where is everyone?" Megan asked me.

"Hopefully finishing up a case. I'm not suppose to go wondering around the building, but I could always say that you got separated and I went looking for you. So, you wanna go see Abby?"

"As long as we don't get into trouble, I'm game!"

We started to make our way to the elevator, when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and found Jenny looking at me questioningly.

"What are you doing, cause I'm pretty sure Gibbs told you you're not suppose to be wondering around by yourself here?" Jenny asked, even though I knew she had an idea that we were about to leave the bullpen. I know what your thinking, I'm sixteen and I'm not allowed to go off by myself. I thought the same thing, but it's because any visitors are suppose to have an escort, and the building has possible suspects in it all the time.

"We were just going to the bathroom. That's all." I tried to make my lie believable, but I knew she could tell.

"Really, because you know that the bathroom is that way." She pointed in the other direction.

"Right. So, I'm guessing you know I'm lying then? Please don't tell Gibbs. We just wanted to go see Abby."

"Well if you go back to Gibbs' desk I promise I won't tell him. Oh, and Abby's finishing up some things for your Uncle so we can all go celebrate your birthday tonight."

"Thanks Jenny! Oh, where's my uncle at anyways?"

"Well, last I saw him he was in interrogation. He should be finishing up there in a bit." She said, she looked over at Megan. I forgot that they hadn't met before.

"Megan this is Jenny. She's Gibbs' boss."

"Hi Megan. It's nice to meet you."

" I didn't know Gibbs had a boss. But wait, how come everyone calls him boss?" She asked while shaking Jenny's hand.

Jenny gave me a look, "That's because he's in charge of his team and stuff." I informed her.

"I better get back to my office. Remember, stay at your uncles desk and I won't tell him. Got it?' Jenny grinned at me.

We made our way back to the desk and sat there bored for a few minutes. I have to admit, it gets really boring here when the team isn't here. I have enough troubles trying to keep myself entertained while I wait for them.

"So Jenny is your uncles boss, and they once were a thing together?" Megan asked out of nowhere.

"Yep, at least that's what Abby told me. I guess they were partners once and fell in love. Unfortunately it didn't work out. I really wish they were still together. I mean she's pretty awesome and everything. And, she's one of the few people who actually stands up to him." We began to laugh at this. I've never witnessed this but, I heard that its happened a couple of times.

As our laughing continued, I overheard the ding of the elevator. I looked over and saw Gibbs and the whole team getting off the elevator.

"What's so funny over there thing one and thing two?" Tony asked us wearing his signature smirk.

"Nothing just the usual." I answered.

"Well you two go ahead to the house. I'll pick up the pizzas on the way over. We just gotta finish a few things and will be right there." Gibbs informed me.

"So how long we talkin here. Five minutes, an hour, two hours, or tomorrow morning?" I know how 'will be right there' can sometimes turn into, we got another case, I'll make it up to you. This never really bothered me though, because I understood his jobs was a big deal. I'd rather have him catch the bad guy then waste time with me.

"After you leave an we and we can finish without interruptions, I'd say about half an hour depending on if they don't mess around." He said gesturing to the Tony, Ziva, and McGee.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him I'd see him later, and to get my favorite pizza. Extra cheese, banana peppers, onions, pepperoni, and thick crust was how I liked my pizza.

When Megan and I reached the house we were greeted by no one other than Sherman. He sat there patiently while I put my school stuff down. All three of us sat on the couch and started watching a scary movie that was on. When it started to get really scary, we both grabbed hold of Sherman's black silky fur. I was happy that I had such a gigantic dog that watched over me.

"I really wish I could spend the night, because I don't think I will be able to sleep alone tonight." Megan said, as she placed a pillow in front of her face.

"Me too! Luckily I've got Sherman to guard me from psycho killers."

Just as the killer jumped out of the tree to attack his next victim the door opened, causing us to scream. Sherman jumped into action and ran to the door. Of course there was no killer, just Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby.

"I know McGiggle isn't that great to look at, but there's no reason to scream." Tony joked.

"Hahaha, Tony." Tim said as he smacked his arm.

"Sorry, we were just watching a movie and you scared us. Where's Gibbs at?" I asked as I noticed as he was one of the few people that were missing, along with Jenny.

"He and Jenny went to get the pizzas. They should be here any minute. Why don't you go ahead and open my gift already, because I don't think it will make that long." Abby said. This had me worried, what kind of present doesn't last that long. Maybe it was an animal.

"Abby, please tell me you didn't get me a dog, because I don't think Sherman will like that."

"No! Just open it already!" She handed me a medium sized rectangle box. It was covered in black wrapping paper and had a giant purple bow on top. Slowly I tore away the paper to reveal a clear container with a purple lid that was ventilated. Inside is half a coconut shell, a small shallow dish, and two small seashells. I looked at her confused. Why did she not think anything in this container would not survive till Gibbs got here.

"Well do you like it?"

"Uh, yeah Abby. One question, what is it?"

"Hermit crabs. I know how you like animals, and I thought you would like to have more."

"Oh my gosh, thanks Abby. I thought you just got me shells in a container."

"Abby you got her crabs. Does Gibbs know you brought her these little creepy creatures?" McGee had a disgusted look on his face as he asked her this question that I was wondering myself. She didn't get a chance to answer because Gibbs walked right in with Jenny and the food.

"Did I know about what McGee?"

"Abby got me Hermit crabs Gibbs!"

He had a confused look on his face as he looked into the container.

"Abby, why did you get her crabs?"

"I thought she would like to have them. I mean they are really cute and pretty awesome. Did you know that they like to climb things?"

Gibbs just shook his head and just sighed. I think he knew I was already attached to them, and he didn't want to hurt Abby's feeling by giving her gift back.

I tried to change the subject, "So let's eat, because I am starving."

It was getting late and Megan had to leave, but since I drove her here Tony and Ziva took her home. As everyone else left as well it was just Gibbs, Jenny, and I in the house. I carried my gift up to my room, so Gibbs and Jenny could have some time by themselves. Who knows maybe they might realize how much they should be together again.

In my room I placed Archie and Edith, the crabs, on my desk. Tony had gotten me some Marilynn Monroe movies, seeing as she is my idol. McGee went another way, he got me a autobiography about her. I placed these gifts on my desk as well. Ziva had gotten me a gift certificate to get a pedicure and manicure. She said that she would take me to go whenever I wanted. I've never had either done, and I was thrilled to get me nails done.

While I was up in my room I changed into a pair of black sweatpants, a plain white t-shirt, with a grey Cincinnati Reds zip up hoodie. Before I made my way downstairs I looked in the mirror. I looked at the gold necklace Jenny had gotten me. It was an oval locket. The front of it looked antique, with a cursive R in the middle of the design that was around the edges.

I made my way downstairs and I didn't see either Jenny or Gibbs anywhere. There was only one place left that they could possibly be. Quietly and carefully I made my way down the first couple of steps to the basement. I stopped when I could see them. Spying is something I know I shouldn't do but I wanted to see how they acted when they were alone. They were had just stopped talking when I stopped on the steps. At first they were staring at each other, but then they leaned in and kissed. I quickly and silently made my way back up to my room. I cannot believe what I had just witnessed.


End file.
